


The Defenders of Souls

by TheDragonLover



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, M/M, magical girl au, written for request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: Red tried his best to stay out of trouble, but the universe had other plans. This particular one was a light blue, loud, and full of surprises.---For a request to write some CherryBerry, which I decided to take a modern fantasy twist to. Currently a oneshot.





	The Defenders of Souls

It wasn’t often that Red was taken by surprise. He was a very observant guy. Some might call him skittish. Either way, no one was sneaking up on him. He also didn’t usually talk to strangers, because it just wasn’t smart. And most importantly, he didn’t get into any scuffles that he wouldn’t get anything out of.

So imagine the shock he had when someone managed to barrel into him at what felt like a full-sprint while he was trying to blend into the crowd.

Both him and the stranger spilled into an alley, along with the other’s belongings. Red yelped.

“Oh! I didn’t mean to run into you!” Someone tried to pick him up off of the ground. But he shook them off with a snarl.

“What the hell was that for,” he barked.

“It was an accident!”

Other raised voices brought his attention to the crowd surrounding them. Great, they were making a scene. He didn’t have time for this, not when Boss was expecting him home soon.

“There he is!”

“Little twerp!”

That didn’t sound good, either. What did those humans want?

“Oh, hello again!” The stranger - another skeleton, with what looked like literal stars in his glowing eye sockets - smiled widely. “Did you want another race with The Magnificent -”

“Shut your trap!”

“Let’s take them both out.”

Red, in the middle of checking his person, froze. What did they mean,  _both?_

“Mweh heh heh, I accept your challenge,” the other skeleton shouted cheerfully. “But there’s been a misunderstanding! This civilian is not my partner! Not that I wouldn’t be happy to have him as my partner, but -”

One of the three humans stepped forward threateningly. “Hey, don’t put me in the middle of this,” Red began, tense. Hell, he  _really_  didn’t have time for this.

But the irritated humans didn’t stop their approach. And then Red’s hand was snatched by the other skeleton, forcing him to follow down the alleyway and away from the public eye. Oh, those red flags were practically screaming.

Yet his kidnapper looked like he was just playing a game with these humans. “In that case, we should take this to a more acceptable venue!”

“Hey, let me go, you crazy -”

They skidded around a corner, and then Red nearly ran into the other’s back. He swore when he realized there was a massive fence in their way. Either he used his magic to escape and alerted the “magic regulating officers” this city employed, or he stayed and got beaten up with this idiot. What a wonderful end to an already fantastic week.

“Stand behind me, stranger! And I would advise you to not look!”

“What the hell are you -”

Footsteps approached, and Red cut himself off while the other skeleton moved as if to shield him. Was this guy serious? With an apron covered in sauces and reeking of cookies, he looked like he had just stumbled out the back door of a restaurant. What was he going to do, throw condiments at them?

The irritation faded into cold shock as three figures came around the corner. What had once been human was… decidedly not. Shadows engulfed their faces except for slobbering maws and glistening fangs, and they now sported razorsharp claws instead of plain old human fists. Just what  _were_  they?!

“Ah! You’ve finally decided to show your true forms, villains!” And the idiot posed, pointing a finger at the disturbing creatures. “I will erase the evil in your hearts and send those poor humans back home!”

“H-hey -” And Red didn’t know why he was grabbing the guy’s shoulder and moving in front of him - but there he was, pulling a startled skeleton behind him as he broke his third rule of not getting involved. “L-let’s just forget about this, yeah?”

“W-wait, you should let me handle this! This is a job for The Magnificent -  _look out!_ ”

Red had chosen the wrong moment to glance over his shoulder, because he looked forward to find one of the not-humans already leaping at him, jaws gaping wider than should be possible.

Then a brilliant flash of light split the shadows like construction paper, earning a shriek of pain.

Red stumbled backwards and fell on his tailbone. His usual go-to of spewing curses was overridden by the combination of amazement and terror at the sight before him. The idiot, who only a few seconds ago had looked like a bumbling chef, was now in a glowing white-and-sky-blue suit - and wielding an almost comically large cannon attached to a staff. Or was that a mallet? Where had he gotten that thing?! It swung once, twice, and then a third time to finish off the last attacker with a burst of energy, erasing the shadows and leaving unconscious (if a little bruised) humans in their places.

“Evil has been vanquished once more!” The mallet was spun in his hands before vanishing with a whimsical sparkle. And the stranger whirled around to pose again, that gloved finger now pointing at the smoggy sky. “Thanks, once again, to The Magnificent Blue Defender of Integrity!”

This was one of the most bizarre Saturdays of Red’s life, including the one his birthday landed on when Boss actually acknowledged his work ethic. But he didn’t wonder about whether his brother was the reason his phone was going off, or what was taking the regulation officers so long to respond to this obvious use of magic. No, the first thought, as he stared at this cheerful skeleton rambling something about protocols and his duty, was bafflement at how this cheerful, absolute idiot… could look so cool.

Then the next thought he shouted through his blush, somewhere between incredulity and fury, “Did I just get saved by a  _freakin’ magical girl?!_ ”

Oh, Alphys would’ve  _loved_  to see this.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @lilighost on tumblr! Thanks, lovely!
> 
> If you want to put in a request for more of this (or with different characters), or for something new, throw an ask at my writing blog, @thatdragonsdrabbles.


End file.
